How much I've missed you
by ParadiseNJuly828
Summary: What happens with Tyler and Caroline between reuniting in the woods and laying together in the cellar during season3 ep19? Great sex! Serious LEMON! You are warned. R


Hello All! This is my first time publishing on the site. Looking forward to the reviews. FORWOOD! This is my interpretation of Tyler and Caroline's reunion in TVD season 3 episode 19 SPOILER ALERT. I'm filling in the gap between them meeting in the woods and the afterglow in the cellar.

AN: I do not own the characters or the plot, just added to it. These characters and circumstances are owned by the Vampire Diaries writers and CW.

Ok, let's go:

She made it! After waiting patiently and then impatiently. After the pain of separation threatened to break her and after the nightmares and worry that this day would never come, it finally was here. She got out of her dance committee duties easily enough. All it took was a well played ruse, perfectly executed by her and Matt. Now after she broke away from everyone she found herself in the woods. These woods held so many memories her her and her friends but most of all they held special memories for the two of them. She carefully walked, looking around for him as she approach their meeting spot. Just when she was almost breathless with anticipation she smiled. He was there. She knew it. Thanks to her vampire abilities she could smell him, God how she loved that scent, and she could hear him, but above all else, she could feel him, they had a special conncetion and she loved it. She turned to face him. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the reality that they were actually there together. She took in his intense gaze and said simply, "Hi." After what was actually several seconds, but felt like an eternity, he spoke. "You have no idea, how much I've missed you." She smiled and at his words she was showered with a tremendous sense of relief and utter bliss. Tyler and Caroline approached eachother and felt into a passionate kiss. It was eager, rough and sensual. They had to BE with eachother and NOW! Without leaving their embrace, they found their way to the old Lockwood cellar. A place where they had both endured so much pain and darkness, but not today. On this day the cellar would be their den of love, their hideaway, their special refuge. As they entered the cellar, they continued to paw at eachother. Kissing and caressing, only stopping briefly to undress eachother. They found themselves up against the wall. Caroline felt the cold stone against her back which was a large contrast to the heat that was Tyler pressed against her front. _God I've missed this, she thought_. _Even as a hybrid he is still so warm. I need his heat_. She reached up to lift his t-shirt over his head and ran her hands over his perfectly muscular and toned torso. Tyler broke away from her and she whimpered in disappointment from the loss of his touch. "Caroline, baby I love you so much and I've been dreaming about this day for the longest time. Your lips taste like heaven and I need to taste the rest of you right now!" Caroline's smile turned into a lustful grin. Tyler took her reaction as permission to take over. He quickly grabbed her and spun her around so her back was to him. His hands went o her hair as he lifted the long, curly locks off of her neck. He slowly ran his tongue across the back of her neck, making her tiny hairs stand on end. _Oh my God, she thought, he must have truly broken the sire bond to be this close to my neck and not show any desire to bite me. _Tyler then reached down and slid his hands under her shirt. After slowly caressing her perfect, slender stomach he took off her shirt and then her bra. He left a trail of kisses down her back as he took her perky breasts in his hands, toying with her nipples. "Oh Tyler." She moaned. "You like that, baby?" "Oh, yes." She replied. He took his time releaving her of her knee high boots and her tight pants. The walls inside her began to tighten and her clit became so swollen she thought that she might pass out. She grabbed hold to the wall in front of her with so much force that several pieces of rock began to break beneath her fingers. Tyler smiled at this. He could smell her arousal and was looking forward to the taste of it. He reached around in front of her and slipped one of his hands inside her black lace panties. He slowly teased her clit and began to run his fingers up and down her folds. _Damn, she's so fucking wet, he thought. _At that point he couldn't wait any longer. With his supernatural strength he effortlessly turned her to face him and lifted her up so that she was sitting on his shoulders with her her perfectly hot, wet pussy in his face. Not a lot of things suprised Caroline these days. After all, she was a vampire. But she couldn't help but gasp at Tylers action because she definitely didn't see it coming. "FUCK!" she screamed in both shock and pleasure. Tyler wasted no time in his attack on her pussy. He took her clit in his mouth and began to suck on it. Then he dragged his tongue down to her lips and started to taste her essence. "Tyler...it feels...soooooo...oh.. unh..." She moaned. "So what, baby?" Tyler asked with a cocky smile. "GOOD!" She screamed. He suddenly stopped and Caroline's upper body fell back hitting the wall with force and more rocks broke free from the cellar wall. "What the fuck, Ty. Why are you stopping?" "Because I love hearing you. You sound so damn sexy, but I want to see you too." Tyler replied in a low, sensual voice. Caroline smiled as Tyler carried her over to the velour blankets he had spread out on the cellar floor. They had been so wrapped up in eachother that Caroline didn't notice the candles that Tyler had laid out for them. He gently laid her down and found his place between her thighs again and continued to lick her pussy as if he were put on earth for that sole purpose. As he licked and sucked on her swollen clit, he took his two middle fingers and inserted them in her wet cave of love. Caroline let out a moan at the sensation. With his hand palm up he began to finger fuck her, concentrating on her g-spot. He started to curl his fingers upwards as he watched her shudder under his touch. Caroline couldn't remember ever feeling this good. Tyler was without question the best lover she'd ever had and if she didn't know any better, she swear he just come back from Sex God school instead of the mountains working to break the sire bond. Suddenly she was overcome with an intense pleasure she had never known. Yeah she'd had orgasms before, but this was different. "Oh...OH MY GOD! Tyler WAIT...ooh, oh, what's happening...SHIT, it's...oh, oh..." Caroline screamed as her body started to shake uncontrollably. Tyler looked on with a shit eating grin on his face. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. "NO! I wanna see you, Caroline, open your eyes. I want to see every part of your reaction to me!" Tyler said in a forceful voice that Caroline couldn't help but find intoxicatingly sexy. She obeyed and opened her eyes as the earthquake continued inside her. "Ty, I'm gonna...AHHH!" She screamed as a stream of love juice shot out of her wet pussy and all over Tyler's hand, arm and chest. His eyes widened in surprise. "Shit, Care that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You look so amazing when you cum baby." He told her. _Caroline thought_, _My God, I just squirted, I thought that was only something that happened in porn flics. But that was awesome_. "How did you do that?" Caroline moaned. "I dunno, I just focused on your g-spot. I wanted to make you feel as amazing being with you makes me feel." He smiled. Now Caroline was grinning from ear to ear. She lunged at him. "I want your dick inside me NOW!" She demanded. Tyler fell back on the blankets and let Caroline take over. She straddled his legs and began to ride his long, powerful dick. "Ooh I've missed this." She moaned. Tyler stared up at her as she bounced up and down on his lap and watched her blonde curls cascade around her gorgeous face. "Me too, baby." He replied. After they couldn't hold on anymore, they gazed into to each others eyes with a knowing look. Caroline nodded and they both came together. She collapsed on top of him. They laid in perfect silence for a while until Tyler let out a blissful sigh and then finally spoke. "Did I mention I miss you? Bad!" Caroline looked up at her love and giggled kissing his chest.

The end

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
